happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Car-tificial Intelligence
Car-tificial Intelligence is a season 58 episode. Characters Starring *Pop and Cub Featuring *Tech *Giggles *Toothy *Petunia *Nugget *Boof Appearances *Josh *Neeky *Cream Plot Pop and Cub were going to an amusement park on their broken down car, and then the car breaks down. Pop calls for a tow truck. The tow truck drops him off to Tech's place of work. Tech says that the car is so out of date, you couldn't find the parts anymore. He gives a flyer for a car upgrade, labeled the Coolest Auto Racer, or C.A.R. for short. Pop offers Tech his life savings and Cub's college fund for the upgrade. Tech says that if your car can't be repaired, the upgrade was free. Pop accepts. In an hour, the car was completed. It has voice recognition, talks, and has a cool design. Tech also tries to warn cub that that car might get TOO attached, but Pop drives away on C.A.R. before he could. Pop parks C.A.R. in his garage and goes inside to feed Cub. C.A.R.'s headlights glow red. Cub goes outside to play in the backyard, while C.A.R. follows him. Toothy and his friends Giggles and Petunia watch the sentient car drive after Cub, then they swoop in, snag Cub, and then run off into the town. Pop watches and then goes after the trio. Toothy evades a crowd of chickens following Nugget, C.A.R. running over several of the chickens. Toothy collects some coins before going into a tunnel to his right, the C.A.R. turning and running over Boof, who mindlessly ran across the tracks to fetch his balloon. Toothy trips over a green pipe, tossing Cub into the tracks, where another train was coming down. A bird flies through the pipes and snag Toothy. Petunia jumps into the train, shoves the driver out of the car, and turns the train off. Giggles grabs a giant hammer and smashes C.A.R.. Pop was happy cub was safe, but sad that his new car was destroyed. Toothy offers to buy Pop a new car. When leaving the dealership, Pop runs into a brick wall, killing himself. The airbag pops and Cub splatters on the rear window. The iris closes on Neeky, who landed in the Driver's seat. Deaths *Several chickens are ran over *Boof was ran over *Toothy gets eaten by the bird (debatable) *Pop gets into a car crash, while Cub splatters on the rear view window Trivia *Neeky was on the dashboard three times on three different cars. *A chibi-styled Cream was the mascot for the C.A.R. upgrader. **Also, in the flyer, a chibi-styled Josh was in the driver's seat. *The upgrade technology was created by Magic Masters Incorporated, referencing the creator. *The crowd of chickens is a reference to Coop D'Etat, two episodes ago, and takes place around the same time. *The tunnel scene is a reference to three mobile phone games: Subway Surfers, Dumb Ways to Die, and Flappy Bird respectively. *The headlights on C.A.R. look like eyes, referencing older cartoons. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 58 episodes Category:Articles in need of images